SCP-G vs SCP-096 (REMATCH)
Log {SCP-G was escorted into a large room as all personnel within the facility were evacuated into a safe room if personnel were near the testing area. SCP-096 was at the other end of the room, Dr.Sakira let SCP-G into the room before closing the door behind him. Blast doors covered both exits. SCP-G looks at SCP-096, engaging the fight} _____________________________________________________________________________________ SCP-G: BRING IT ON FACE FREAK!!! *SCP-096 begins crying and screaming incoherently before charging at SCP-G, SCP-096 swings and slashes as SCP-G dodges and blocks a few swings, taking hard damage, it was noticed SCP-G's regeneration did not activate, as SCP-G noticed as he began panicking* SCP-G: Not Good. Not Good. Not Good. *SCP-096 charges at SCP-G, SCP-G has no time to react* SCP-G: NOT GOOD!!! NOT GOOD!!! NOT GOOD!!! NOT GOOD!!! *SCP-096 grabs SCP-G and tears him in half, Dr.Sakira screams in horror and sorrow as SCP-G is mutilated and clawed away. SCP-096 walks to a corner and begins crying* *SCP-G's body regenerates back, SCP-G stands up and his arms slowly cover in a sort of dark red liquid from the elbow down.* SCP-G: You.....You......... I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!!!! *SCP-096 gets up and cries and screams before charging towards SCP-G, SCP-G lashes out his right arm as the dark red liquid forms into a sharp blade, SCP-G slashes at SCP-096, 096 takes medium damage, but continues charging at SCP-G. SCP-096 grabs SCP-G's face, tears it in half and throws SCP-G. Dr.Sakira cries in horror, only to be in shock very shortly.* *SCP-G gets up as his face slowly heals to normal, it is noticed that SCP-G´s face heals as he gets up, his sclera becomes a dark shade of red, his pupils become black, and his mouth becomes crooked, appearing all the way up to his ears.* SCP-G: "Ok.... That hurt a little!" *SCP-G charges again at SCP-096, only to fail again as this time, he is torn limb from limb. 5 minutes later when the test was about to be called off, all of SCP-G's body parts reattached to SCP-G, it is noticed that SCP-G's hair becomes a darker red. his sclera becomes black, his pupils become a darker shade of red, and his mouth becomes more crooked, similar to before, but reaching up to his ears, as a dark red liquid slowly dripped out of it.* Researcher RADICATED: Dr.Sakira? Is this normal? Dr.Sakira: No.... This is NOT normal... We might have to ask questions after... but for now the only thing we can do is watch. SCP-G: Im going to make sure you SUFFER!!! *SCP-G charges at SCP-096, 096 swings but misses as SCP-G grabs 096's arm and throws it to the other end of the room. SCP-G's hands grow a slight bit as his fingers become slightly longer and really sharp. SCP-096 recovers and charges at SCP-G, doing the same as 096, they both interlock hands, SCP-096 seems to have the advantage, but it doesn't last long as SCP-G pushes 096 forwards and through a wall. They both tumble on each-other before SCP-G headbutts 096 and jumps up through multiple floors using SCP-096 as a shield. They both stop on the 25th floor. They both throw each-other as personnel flee the fight. SCP-096 tears a chunk off of SCP-G's torso, causing SCP-G to scream before doing the same to SCP-096 multiple times. SCP-G grabs 096 and slams it into the wall causing them to breach out of the facility. Knowing what just happened. Level 4 and 5 MTF with Project Scramble gear were sent out and guarded all exits. SCP-G and SCP-096 land on the desert floor as 096 regains balance, and so does SCP-G.* *SCP-G and SCP-096 stand a distance from each-other. They both stand there staring at each-other. About 2 minutes pass. Out of nowhere, SCP-096 releases a scream of pain, hatred and anger, as SCP-G releases a scream of pure terror, as it sound so hellish not even Satan himself could describe.* *SCP-096 charges at SCP-G, SCP-G grabs 096's ankle with his right hand and slams SCP-096 in the ground, 096 tries to recover, but SCP-G does it again, SCP-G repeatedly slams SCP-096 in the ground until 096's right leg comes off, and then does the same with the left. 096 then proceeds to crawl at SCP-G at a decent speed. Once SCP-096 is near SCP-G, SCP-G then spits a unknown corrosive liquid on SCP-096.* *SCP-G stands there watching as SCP-096 is screaming. While slowly being dissolved into nothing* SCP-G returned to normal. But Dr.Sakira is going to ask -G some questions. Because after what happened, we need to know.